Inappropriate
by Gategirl4586
Summary: Col. Reynolds is far from impressed by the conversation he's hearing from his team. Col. Reynolds & OC.


**Inappropriate**

_Plot Summary: Col. Reynolds is far from impressed by the conversation he's hearing from his team. Set during the second half of Season 8. Col. Reynolds & O.C._

_Set after Spaces._

_Spoilers: None._

Colonel Glenn Reynolds gazed across the commissary as he absently stirred the spoon in his hand round the bowl of cereal in front of him. The subject of his gaze was SG-1, one member in particular, sat on the opposite side of the room.

They were discussing very loudly their last mission and Dr. Daniel Jackson was gesticulating emphatically with his hands. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Miss Jessica Pearce were chuckling quietly to themselves and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill seemed to be making maters worse. Teal'c didn't seem to be paying much attention to any of the conversation going on around him and was content with concentrating on his breakfast.

Reynolds was brought back to the goings on of his own table when he heard Lieutenant Greg Bishop talking about a member of the SGC's lead team.

"Yeah, she's hot," he told the other two lieutenants at the table. "I certainly would,"

Lieutenants Greaves and Timmins nodded their agreement as they ate the breakfasts they had chosen.

Reynolds' eyes narrowed as he listened to what the youngest and newest member of SG-3 was saying, he wasn't sure he was going to like where this conversation was heading.

"Don't get me wrong," Bishop went on to say, "Carter's cute, but Pearce is HOT!"

Timmins nodded again. "She's that little bit younger, which I like,"

Greaves was just about to nod his agreement again when he saw the glare his CO was cutting him and his friends.

"Did you see her when she came back from P3S 7-213?" Timmins asked.

Bishop smiled, remembering being in the corridor outside the gate room a few weeks before when SG-1 had come back from an undercover mission. Jess had walked down the corridor wearing what had to be the slinkiest dress any of SG-3 had ever seen.

Bishop's eyes had almost popped out of his head when Jess had emerged from behind Daniel. The other members of SG-3 all had pretty much the same expression on their faces as they flattened themselves against the corridor wall to let SG-1 pass.

Jess hadn't made eye contact with any of them as she walked passed, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the back of the archaeologist's head, no doubt embarrassed by the whole thing. The black full-length dress was extremely low cut, front and back. Timmins had mouthed the word "Wow" and Greaves had to close his mouth when he realised he'd been gaping at her.

The four of them had watched Jess walk away from them and had to look away quickly when she glanced over her shoulder at them. Two of the lieutenants had whistled to themselves as they averted their gaze to the ceiling and the other stared down at the floor self consciously.

Jess had ignored the lieutenants and looked directly at Reynolds. She was surprised to see he was not staring at her arse like the others had been, but was looking at the back of her head. As soon as she had turned her head his eyes had met hers.

Jess hadn't felt leered at by him as she did by the younger officers, it was an odd sensation, but not an unpleasant one.

Timmins went to say something else but was stopped by the thunderous expression on Colonel Reynolds' face.

"What did you say?" he growled, glaring at Bishop.

Bishop said nothing and swallowed hard. He knew he was in deep trouble and was trying to think of a way out of it.

"Err…err," Bishop stammered.

Reynolds was struggling to keep his temper. He'd never had a short fuse, but when he heard his subordinates talking about Jess like that, he found it hard not to loose his rag completely.

"I don't want to hear you ever talk about Miss Pearce like that ever again," he hissed, leaning extremely close to Bishop. "For that matter, I don't want to hear you talking about ANY member of the SGC like that," Reynolds' voice was low and no one else in the commissary beyond their table could hear them, but they were gaining attention.

SG-1's table turned to see Reynolds in a very threatening posture towards Bishop and the young lieutenant looking almost petrified.

Reynolds turned his attentions to the other two sat at his table. "And I expected more from the two of you," he began. "Pearce has saved your asses more times than I can count and this is the way you talk about her?"

Both Greaves and Timmins cast their eyes to the table before them and looked very sheepish indeed.

"Sorry, sir," they both said, still looking down at the table.

Bishop swallowed hard and waited for Reynolds to turn his attentions back to him. He didn't have to wait long and he was unable to tear his eyes away from his CO's as he saw an anger burning in them which wasn't usually seen anywhere than the battle field.

"I suggest you get your asses down to the gym," Reynolds said, still with his voice very low and very menacing. "Unarmed combat training for the three of you for the entire day,"

Greaves and Timmins tried not to groan outwardly. They had an idea of who they were going to be up against during training, and they were pretty sure they weren't going to like it at all.

Bishop was still very young and showed he didn't know when to shut up. "Who will we be going up against, sir?" his voice was a little shaky.

Reynolds grinned a humourless smile. "The SAS troop that's seconded here,"

Bishop blanched slightly at the thought of the day to come. US Marines were highly trained in unarmed combat amongst a lot of other disciplines, but the British Army's SAS could kick their collective arses with one arm tied behind their backs.

"And I'll be on their side," Reynolds added as he turned his head back to Timmins and Greaves.

Bishop went an even a whiter shade at the thought of his very pissed off CO coming at him with nothing but his bare hands.

"Do I have to tell you again?" Reynolds asked as he looked at each man in turn.

"No, sir," the three lieutenants said as they pushed their chairs away from the table and beat a hasty retreat through the doorway not too far from where they sat.

As he was left alone in the commissary, Reynolds turned back to the rest of the room to see virtually everyone staring at him. His eyes fell on SG-1's table and Jess in particular. She had a curious expression on her face and was licking the remains of yoghurt off her spoon. In spite of his little outburst he had to admit it, she was hot and what she was doing to the spoon did little to quench that feeling.

"Colonel," Jack said, nodding his head toward the other man.

"Sir," Reynolds replied before turning back to his table and finishing off his cereal.

He was going to enjoy the rest of the day. Reynolds had a lot of pent up anger from this morning's little conversation with his team and he was gong to enjoy venting it in the not so general direction of Lt. Greg Bishop. If the young officer was able to walk unaided by the end of the day he would be very lucky and that eventuality would be very unlikely.


End file.
